


A.J. the Baker

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Better Than a Bunny [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Domestic Fluff, Eating, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Sam Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean should learn to ask what's in the food A.J. makes for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Pumpkin Pie on my Allbingo   
> [bingo card.](http://fics-by-vex.dreamwidth.org/140397.html)

"Papa, I see the 'Pala. Daddy's home 'cause I see the 'Pala." young A.J. was practicality vibrating out of the chair he was sitting in by the window.

"Squirt, Sammy, and Peanut," Dean called out a moment later as he walked through the front door. 

"Daddy, guess what? Papa made pies for Turkey Day. That's still _so_ far away. I made you an me pies." A.J. explained as he lunged himself at Dean.

"Oh, you and Papa have been busy." Dean laughed as he walked to the dining room with A.J. on his hip.

"I bet you made the little ones?" Dean asked and popped one his mouth before Sam could stop him.

He tried not to laugh at the look on Dean's face after he shoved a bites sized pumpkin pie in his mouth. He tried his best to smile and pretend it was yummy. Sam knew better because he helped A.J. make them.

"Yummy," Dean told them after he managed to swallow his bite-sized pie.

"A.J. wanted his pies to be more like mine. We added a good bit of pumpkin pie spice to his play-doh. To make them look more like mine he asked me to pipe whipped cream on them." Sam explained.

"That was really clever of you. What do you say you go grab your coat and we'll take Papa out for dinner." Dean grinned as he watched A.J. run off towards his room.

"I can't believe you let me eat that." Dean hissed.

"I've seen you eat worse." Sam elbowed him.

"Sam," Dean started to protest.

"Dean when I was his age I made you worse dishes and you ate them. Just for that reason tonight you deserve a steak." Sam promised him before he left to help A.J. finish getting ready to leave.


End file.
